Sonic: Life Is Showtime
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: When monsters known as Phantoms attack Station Square, Noah The Albino Lion must protect Humans and Mobians alike as Station Square's own Kamen Rider Wizard! Pairings: OCxOC, SonicXAmy, SilverxBlaze, and so on


Hello, everyone in FanFiction and deviantART! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47/nathanralls09 with a new fanfiction called _Sonic: Life Is Showtime! _Basically, my Sonic OC, Noah The Albino Lion, protects Station Square from Phantoms as Kamen Rider Wizard.

Pairings: OCxOC, SonicxAmy, TailsxFiona, ShadowxOC, SilverxBlaze, KnucklesxRouge and so on

SEGA and Sonic Team owns Sonic The Hedgehog, Shotaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, Me, CyotheLion, GothNebula, and ScottishArtGuy own our OCs.

I own nothing else. Enjoy!

_Narrator's POV_

_Once, Magic was studied as science, but as civilizations advanced, Magic was long forgotten._

_Now, a young Mobian imbued with these powers is called upon to face a terror that science cannot solve. This is the mage known as __**Wizard**_

_Location: Station Square_

_Date: September 24, 2019_

_4:59 PM_

It shows a Mobian albino lion with white fur, silver hair in a low ponytail, and vivid blue eyes wearing a white trenchcoat with gold accents and the Japanese characters for 'Heavenly Lion' on the back, He wore a belt that had a buckle shaped like a hand. In his hand he held a powdered donut, and he was wearing an amber ring with an image of a dragon emerging from a portal. He then took a bite out of the donut

"Yum." said the Mobian lion, sounding like Ben Tennyson from Ben 10 Omniverse. This was Noah, a Mobian albino lion with light manipulation powers. Suddenly, a red and silver metallic bird flew up to Noah

"Hello there, Garuda." said Noah. Garuda then chirped, and Noah wove the ring over his belt

**=CONNECT, PLEASE!=**

With that, Noah summoned a motorcycle from a red portal, the motorcycle was gold and silver in design, with a red gem in the front of it.

"Lead the way, please." said Noah as he drove off

Meanwhile, some G.U.N agents being led by Shadow were investigating

"Have we found the cause of the disturbance yet, men?" said Shadow

"Not yet." said a G.U.N Soldier, until he heard a cry of pain, and one of the soldiers was thrown aside

Suddenly, humanoid creatures that were neither Human, Mobian, Monster or Faunus appeared. They were grey in color with gold 'veins' on their bodies. Leading them was a Minotaur like kaijin colored blue, gold, silver, and red.

**"Do you think you'd stand to match up to me, Minotaur!?" **said the kaijin

"Open fire!" said Shadow as the G.U.N soldiers opened fire, only for the bullets to bounce off Minotaur's skin

**"Hehehe. That actually tickled." **said Minotaur with a sadistic chuckle

Suddenly, Noah arrived on his motorcycle, and dismounted. He then waved the ring on his finger over his belt

**=CONNECT, PLEASE!=**

In Noah's hand was a large silver gun with a black and yellow hand were the hammer should be, and Noah squeezed the trigger, firing bullets at the monsters. One of them hit the Minotaur monster's horn, cutting it off at the base.

**"Silver bullets!? You're...you're a goddamn mage!" **said Minotaur as he generated a fireball and lobbed it at Noah. However, the flames were being absorbed.

In Noah's place was an armored figure. His suit made him look like was a human male about 6'4" wearing a black bodysuit that had silver trimmed red bands on his wrists and ankles. He had noticeable shoulder pads that were black, but had a big silver spot with the design of a dragon trying to bite its tail etched into them; his collared suit made itself a kind of trenchcoat look with a red interior, and on his chest, red rounded ruby designs adorned it while his waist held the hand from Noah's normal belt on top of a larger silver buckle with a grey strap, and the hand was a left...um...right-handed one, still being black with the gold trim. Finally, his helmet was black, but mostly silver with and oval ruby red faceplate that had silver lines to show the eyes as well as silver antennae with a yellow "pointer" on his forehead. On his fingers were two rings, his right having the design of the black and gold hand from his buckle and on his left was a ruby red ring with a design similar to his helmet

**"You're Wizard!?" **said Minotaur, looking shocked to the core. Wizard then held his hand close to his face

_"Saa, showtime da." _said the transformed Noah

(Cue: "Life Is Showtime" by Kiryun Sho from Golden Bomber)

"**GO!" **said Minotaur, ordering the rock creatures at Wizard. He fought them with his weapon, blending shots with capoeira kicks. He then shifted something in his gun, turning it into a short sword.

"Please, stay out of the way." said Wizard to the G.U.N Agents

Minotaur swung his halberd at Wizard, only to be slashed twice. Wizard then turned the sword back into a gun

"Now, for the grand finale." said Wizard as he moved the thumb, opening the hand and revealing a magical circle that glowed with power

**=C'MON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS!=**

Wizard then held his red ring up to his weapon

**=FLAME: SHOOTING STRIKE!=**

**=HII! HII! HII!=**

Wizard then spun on his heel, shooting fireballs at the rock monsters, destroying them. He then posed for the camera

(End Song)

**"This isn't over." **said Minotaur as he snuck into the darkness. Wizard then got a phonecall, and took out his smartphone

"Hey, sis." said Wizard "I managed to drive the Phantom away."

_"Well, we're gonna need all hands on deck to stop them." _said a voice

"Not a problem." said Wizard as he shifted the levers on his belt, making the hand on his belt buckle switch to his right hand. He then waved a ring with a blue image of a unicorn on it over his belt

**=UNICORN, PLEASE!=**

Suddenly, a small unicorn with a large, swordlike horn appeared. He then reset the belt

**=KRAKEN, PLEASE!=**

Suddenly, a small model plate with pieces of a yellow mechanical kraken appeared. Wizard then inserted the rings into slots on the unicorn and kraken's bodies, causing the plates to dissappear, and they flew off. Wizard then changed back into Noah

"What the Hell was that thing!?" said Shadow, confronting Noah

"That 'thing' as you called it is called a Phantom." said Noah "They search for Humans, Mobians, Faunus and Monsters with magical potential known as 'Gates', and force them into despair as a means to make new Phantoms."

"Interesting." said Shadow "And I take it you're here to stop them?"

"Yes, I am." said Noah. Suddenly, Noah heard a click, and looked to see that he was wearing handcuffs

"I'm gonna have to take you back to the base for questioning." said Shadow, prompting Noah to sweatdrop anime-style

Elsewhere, a female Mobian albino lion was watching this from a crystal ball. She had violet colored eyes, and was wearing a lilac sundress. With her was a Mobian lioness with dark blue fur, red hair, golden yellow eyes, and was wearing a purple t-shirt, tan jeans, and red sneakers. The Mobian albino lioness was Noah's older sister, Sophia, while the other Mobian lioness was Noire the Lioness, Cyo's maternal cousin and Noah's girlfreind.

"What happened?" said a voice belonging to Noah's older brother, Zack. Zack was a Mobian albino lion with chin length silver hair, and vivid green eyes.

"Noah got taken in by G.U.N for questioning." said Sophia, sounding Lori Loud from The Loud House

"Ah, geez." Zack muttered, facepalming

"Hey, Sophia." said Noire, sounding like Blackfire from Teen Titans 2003 "You don't think that Shadow might be a Gate, right?"

"There is a high possibility that Shadow might be a Gate, and that Minotaur Phantom is targeting him." said Sophia

At the G.U.N base, Noah was being questioned by Shadow and Shadow's girlfreind, Nebula The Hedgehog. Nebula had bluish-purple fur, bright blue eyes, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. She had elbow length hair done in a high ponytail

"How is it that you know about these 'Phantoms', Noah?" said Nebula, sounding like Juliet Starling from Lolipop Chainsaw

"Because it's my duty to stop them before any more Humans, Mobians, Monsters and Faunus get hurt." said Noah "I've seen some of my closest friends die from despair during the Sabbath and be reborn as Phantoms."

"I can totally understand that, Noah." said Shadow "Judging from that belt you're wearing and that suit of armor, you must be a Kamen Rider, correct?"

"Yes I am." said Noah "I go by Kamen Rider Wizard."

"Figured as much, since you use magic to fight those monsters." said a voice belonging to Rouge The Bat, a fellow G.U.N agent and treasure hunter

"These are monsters that science cannot defeat." said Noah "It's my duty as a Kamen Rider to protect Humans, Mobians, Faunus, and Monsters alike."

"I can totally understand that." said Nebula. Suddenly, she noticed the Garuda PlaMonster fly in "What in the heck!?" she blurted out

"Hello, Garuda." said Noah, noticing a letter in Garuda's beak. He then looked at the letter

_Shadow The Hedgehog is a Gate, and G.U.N Commander Davidson is the Phantom._

"What? What's it say?" said Shadow as he read it, and his eyes went wide with shock "You mean..._I'm _a Gate!?"

"Seems so." said Noah as he got to his feet "I'll help deal with the Phantom."

Noah dashed out the door, and Nebula had a worried expression on her face

"What're we gonna do?" said Nebula, worried for her boyfreind's safety

"We'd better investigate this even further." said Shadow "I've noticed that Commander Davidson has been exibiting strange behaviour."

"For the 'Ultimate Lifeform', you are rather observant." said a voice belonging to Commander Davidson. Suddenly, the Minotaur Phantom's face appeared as Davidson transformed into Minotaur

**"Surprised, aren't you?" **said Minotaur **"I knew you would be."**

Suddenly, Minotaur then drew his halberd and swung it at Shadow, only for Noah to grab the blade

**"What the Hell!?" **Minotaur blurted out

"No innocent blood is going to be shed on my watch." said Noah as he decked Minotaur in the face. He then waved a ring over his belt

**=DRIVER ON, PLEASE!=**

Suddenly, the WizarDriver entered it's active form, and Noah shifted the levers, causing the hand shaped buckle to move to the right

**=SHABADOOBIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN=**

"Henshin." said Noah as he moved the goggles over his ruby ring, and waved it over the WizarDriver's buckle

**=FLAME: PLEASE!=**

**=HII! HII! HII-HII-HII!=**

In Noah's place was Kamen Rider Wizard, and he entered a fighting stance. He did multiple martial arts moves on Minotaur, battering him. Minotaur took out some small grey and gold stones

**"Get your lazy asses out there and kill this damn mage!" **said Minotaur as he threw them into the air, causing the golems to appear

"More Ghouls, eh?" said Wizard as he slid on the Connect Ring and shifted the levers, moving the hand shaped buckle to the left. He then waved it over the belt

**=CONNECT: PLEASE!=**

Wizard was then holding the WizarSwordGun in sword mode, and was slashing away at Ghouls left and right. He then clashed with Minotaur, who pushed him back

"Oh! Whoa there, hold on a sec!" Wizard yelped. He then took out a ring with a pillow cut topaz gemstone

"Rowdy kids get grounded." he spoke as he moved the goggles over the ring, shifted the levers twice, and waved the topaz ring over the belt

**=LAND: PLEASE!=**

**= DO DO DO DODODON DO DO DODON!=**

A yellow magic circle moved upwards, raising chunks of earth as Wizard's visor, and the red parts of his chest turned yellow and square shaped

**"You punk! You can change elements too!?" **Minotaur blurted out. Wizard entered a defensive stance

**"KISAMA!" **roared Minotaur, who charged with all the speed of a bull. Wizard then shifted the levers on his belt, moving the hand shaped buckle to the left, and he slid on a ring with an image of a dragon with a sheild on it and waved it over his belt

**= DEFEND: PLEASE!=**

Suddenly, a great big slab of earth appeared and Minotaur got stuck in it. Wizard then bashed Minotaur with a few punches before sliding on a ring with a triangle cut emerald gemstone

"This'll blow you away." said Wizard as he lowered the goggles over it, shifted the levers on his belt, making the hand shaped buckle move to the right, and he waved the ring over his belt

**=HURRICANE: PLEASE!=**

**=FUU! FUU! FUU-FUU-FUU-FUU!=**

A green magical circle appeared above Wizard and he jumped through it. The parts of his chest armor and his helmet's visor turning green and triangle cut as he used the wind to make himself fly

Wizard then slashed at Minotaur with the WizarSwordGun multiple times, before he changed back to Flame Styles. Wizard then shifted the levers on his belt, making the hand-shaped buckle shift to a left hand

**=RUPATCHI MAGIC TOUCH GO!=**

"Time for the grand finale." said Wizard as he slid on a ring that had an image of a foot engulfed in fire, and waved it in front of the WizarDriver

**=CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKOU~!=**

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared underneath Wizard's feet, and his left leg was engulfed in fire. He then did a cartwheel before going high in the air and doing a corkscrew kick, destroying the Minotaur Phantom in one strike

"Phew~." said Wizard as he changed back into Noah

"Nice work, little bro." said a voice belonging to Sophia as she ruffled his hair

"Thanks, big sis." said Noah

Meanwhile, a green Mobian cat with red eyes was watching this from afar. This was Jacket The Cat. However, Jacket was one of the Mobians who died of despair during the Sabbath, and was reborn as a Phantom. He changed into his Phantom form, Kraken. He looked like the Squid Orphenoch crossed with the Kraken Imajin, and was navy blue in color. Suddenly, the Phoenix Phantom arrived with Gacoki, who was reborn as the Ogre Phantom

**"So, what are your thoughts on the new Kamen Rider Wizard?" **said Phoenix

**"Hmph. He's green as grass." **said Jacket/Kraken **"Barely any experience in combat."**

Gacoki then changed into his Phantom form, Ogre, resembling how he looks in _Wizard X Gaim: Movie Taisen_. Basically, Phoenix, Medusa, Gremlin, Gacoki/Ogre, Crimson/Drake/Kamen Rider Sorceror, Jacket/Kraken, Miho Satsuma/Mandrake, and Crystal/Hobgoblin were the generals of Wiseman/Carbuncle Phantom, known as the Eight Knights of Damnation

**"No matter." **said Gacoki/Ogre **"Lord Wiseman will need him to bring forth a new Sabbath in the future."**

With that, the three Phantoms walked off

Back at the antiques store that Noah's brother, Zack was running, Noah was busy training via boxing

"You did great, little bro." said Sophia

"You've saved a lot of Mobians, babe." said Noire as she kissed Noah on the cheek. Suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door

"I wonder who that could be." said Zack as he opened the door to reveal Shadow and Nebula

"Hello there, Zachary. You too, Sophia." said Shadow "I came here to offer Noah a letter of recomendation, as a little thank you for sniffing out a Phantom in our ranks."

"You didn't have to do that." said Noah

"We insist." said Nebula "You saved my boyfreind from becoming a Phantom back there. So, we thought we'd recommend you as our go-to guy for Phantom attacks."

"Well, can you at least let be think about it?" said Noah

(End of Chapter 1)

(Cue instrumental version of 'Life Is Showtime')

Next time on _Sonic: Life Is Showtime_, Noah is hired to investigate a Phantom attack by Shadow, since a Phantom is targeting Princess Sally Acorn, who is currently in a relationship with Monkey Khan. Also, Noah/Wizard encounters one of Wiseman's eight generals, Miho Satsuma/Mandrake Dopant, who has sent the Phantom to cause Sally great despair. Can Wizard save the Princess of Mobius?

Find out in Chapter 2: To Save A Princess

VA Cast

Noah The Albino Lion/Kamen Rider Wizard: Yuri Lowenthal (Peter Parker/Spider-Man from Spider-Man PS4 crossed with Ben Tennyson from Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien/Omniverse, Haseo from .hack/G.U and Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto)

Noire The Lioness: Hynden Walch (Blackfire from Teen Titans 2003)

Sonic The Hedgehog and Scourge The Hedgehog/Hellhound Phantom: Roger Craig Smith

Miles 'Tails' Prower: Colleen Villard

Fiona Fox (Tails's girlfreind): Vanessa Marshall

Knuckles The Echidna: Dave B. Mitchell

Sophia The Albino Lioness: (Noah's sister) Catherine Taber (Lori Loud from The Loud House)

Zack The Albino Lion: Reuben Langdon (Dante from Devil May Cry)

Shadow The Hedgehog: Kirk Thornton

Nebula Selene Emerald The Hedgehog: Tara Strong (Think Juliet Starling from Lollipop Chainsaw crossed with Barbara Gordon/Batgirl from DC Super Hero Girls)

Rouge The Bat: Karen Strassman

Yugao/Phoenix Phantom: Jason Liebrecht (Dabi from My Hero Academia)

Wiseman/Carbuncle Phantom: D.C Douglas (Yoshikage Kira from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable)

Maya/Medusa Phantom: Jessica Nigiri (Cinder Fall from RWBY)

Yomi The Black Lion/Gremlin Phantom: Haley Joel Osment (Vanitas from Kingdom Hearts)

Gacoki The Lion/Ogre Phantom: Crispin Freeman (Alucard from Hellsing)

Crimson The Echidna/Drake Phantom/Kamen Rider Sorceror: T.C Carson

Crystal The Cat/Hobgoblin Phantom: Ashleigh Bell

Miho Satsuma/Mandrake Phantom: Kelly Hu

Jacket The Cat/Kraken Phantom: Devon Bostick

Cream The Rabbit: Michelle Ruff

Cyo The Lion/Kamen Rider Beast: Donald Glover (Simba from Lion King 2019)

Bonnie The Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Witch: Kelly MacDonald (Merida from Brave)

Umeme The Lion: Kevin Michael Richardson (Mr. Hawkins from Static Shock)

Ayah The Lioness: Cree Summer

Inferno The Lion: Johnny Yong Bosch

Ember The Lioness: Barbara Dunkelman

Dusk The Bat: Will Friedle

Inazuma The Hedgehog: Brad Swaile

Hayate The Wolf: Richard Ian Cox

Quake The Echidna: Khary Peyton

Brianna The Squirrel: Lindsay Jones


End file.
